Punishment
by Nefyr
Summary: JetxBob, PWP. Bob is punished for neglecting Jet. Warnings: Whiny!Jet, Bondage


**Title:** Punishment  
**Author:** Nefyr  
**Fandom:** Cowboy Bebop  
**Pairing:** Jet/Bob  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Bob is punished for neglecting Jet.  
**Length:** (Short) 663 words  
**Warnings:** Whiny!Jet, Bondage  
**Note:** Beta'd by Nathaara. Thanks to her as well for the Black Dog reference. I was bitten by the inspiration bug due to The Card Floozy, Jet's Bob, being away after school. Written in accompaniment to the Jet/Bob arc in Semchance's Space Cowboys Part Four: Or Forever Hold Your Peace, it would take place after Jet and Bob have been living together.  
**Feedback:** Constructive criticism is appreciated.

"You've been neglecting me, Bob." Jet leaned in towards sitting man.  
"Nnn..." The man swayed, his dark hair falling in front of his face.  
"I've barely seen you in the past week."  
"I've...been...bu...sy..." Bob made a visible effort to form coherent words.  
Jet's eyebrows furrowed, and a frown spread across his face.  
"It's been a week since we've kissed, and it's hard to remember the last time we had sex. You come home late every night and have already left for work by the time I wake up. You're turning into a workaholic!"  
"My job...is...impor...tant."  
"What about ME, Bob! What about me? Do I mean so little to you that you think you can ignore me, and then take for granted that everything will be fine?"  
"I do...love...you, ...Jet." Bob slumped over in his chair, the rest of his dinner and wine long forgotten.  
"Now that you've been effectively drugged, I'm going to punish you." Jet's tone became low and almost dangerous.  
"Jet..." The man's dark eyes shut.  
Jet hoisted him over his shoulder. Depositing Bob in the bedroom, Jet began looking for something suitable; handcuffs seemed a bit to harsh to him. But revenge was sweet...

Bob awoke in the dark bedroom. A low, groggy moan escaped his lips. There was a candlelight dinner… he had missed Jet's cooking. The more wine he drank, the foggier his mind had become. Then Jet was shouting, and everything went black.

Bob tried to roll over. Much to his surprise, he found his hands and feet tied with cloth, which he suspected to be the silken napkins Jet had recently bought, to each of the four posters of the bed. Then he remembered what Jet had said… Punishment.  
"...what?" Bob inquired to himself.  
"You're awake." Jet rose from the armchair from which he had been watching his lover.  
"Jet, ...what the hell?"  
"Punishment, Bob. You're going to pay for not giving me the attention I deserve."

Only then did Bob realize he was stark naked.  
"Jet, why are you-"  
"No talking unless I say you can."  
"You-"  
Jet forced Bob into silence with an aggressive kiss, and let his bathrobe fall to the floor.  
After assaulting Bob's lips for a moment, Jet forced his tongue into the miscreant's mouth, First, he savagely wrestled with Bob's tongue, the other man making feeble attempts to fight back, but then Jet stopped abruptly. He lazily stroked Bob's tongue with his, almost teasingly. He broke off the kiss. Bob craned his neck forward, trying to connect mouths again. Jet had other intentions.  
Jet's lips travelled downwards, brushing against Bob's neck. He stopped where neck met shoulder. Lightly latching on with his teeth, he sucked at the skin. Bob moaned in protest, but Jet didn't stop. Bob was his, and Jet was leaving his mark. Once the Black Dog bites, he doesn't let go.

Bob cried out, his limbs tensing against the restraints, when Jet finally let him come. Jet untied Bob's hands and feet. Panting, he latched onto Bob. He rolled them over, so that Bob was now on top.  
"Need you...now..." Jet gasped in between desperate kisses.

This was the Jet Bob was used to, back again. He was more than happy to take control.

Jet clutched handfuls of Bob's dark hair as the man went down on him. The punishment had been fun, but having Bob with him as he usually did was better.  
As he erupted into that state of ecstasy, he felt the same joy and amazement in his heart that he was sharing this with Bob, the feeling still undiminished by the long time they'd been together, and apart.

The two lovers drifted off into sleep, Jet with a complacent smile on his face.  
"I love you..." he whispered softly.  
He half didn't expect an answer, thinking Bob was already dreaming, but in his ear he heard, "I love you too, Jet."

Bob was his, and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
